totaldramafearfactorfandomcom-20200214-history
Franco and Natasha
This article focuses on the interactions between Franco and Natasha. Overview Once Franco arrived at the dock during the TDFF: Fans VS. Favorites premiere, their connection thus began. Although they were placed on seperate teams, Natasha showed massive hints of her attraction to Franco. For example, when Candice or Audry gossiped about Franco, in a sexual manner, Natasha would incessantly flip out & shut them up. Although Franco's strategy was to make the rest of the female contestants swoon over him, he kept his gaze at Natasha and as the season progressed, he himself began showing signs of his attraction to Natasha. In Once A Skank, Always A Skank, Franco made a deal with Natasha, which was to throw the challenge in order to get Candice out. Their plan succeeded and Candice was soon eliminated that week, much to Natasha's satisfaction. As soon as the merge started, Franco & Natasha officially became a couple & a plan was set in motion, in order to throw everyone off their game. They came up with a scheme to get the remaining female & male contestants against each other, when in reality, Franco & Natasha would just be picking everyone off in order to get further in the game. Their bond slowly grew each episode, and they eventually began sharing kisses & flirtatious comments back & forth. However, in Strained Relationships, after catching Franco & Raven talking and doubting Franco's trust, Natasha managed to get Audry & Raven on her side to get him out. Without any hesitation, Franco also got Raven to officially be on his side, due to her hatred towards Natasha. Natasha was thus, voted off that week. They finally got back together in Not-So-Brains VS. Brawn after Franco won the million. Coming into TDFF: Heroes VS. Villains, Franco & Natasha were an official, forceful couple that returned to cause more agitation to the game. Starting as a duo, Natasha and Franco were placed on the same team, along with the other diabolical-minded contestants from previous seasons. During the first few weeks, the villains formed an alliance, led by Abi, to eliminate Franco and Natasha out of the game, defining the two as major "threats". This caused Franco and Natasha to mess around with the weaker links heads. Troy was eventually Fratasha's first victim, after Franco exposed his multiple alliances strategy to the rest of the villains. And soon enough, Trina sided with Franco and Natasha against Abi, Sarah and Mason. Franco and Natasha's relationship balanced from edge to edge throughout the season, due to Franco's flirtatious acts towards Trina. Once the merge hit, Natasha and Franco stayed attached to one another, although they formed fake alliances to cause confusion among everyone. Natasha formed a fake alliance with the remaining villainess' and Franco formed a fake alliance with Harry, Desiree and Trina, to which he betrayed and refused to notify Natasha about it. However, after Abi kissed Franco in Revenge (due to a plan she had come up with Sarah), Natasha's last nerve was popped and all hell broke loose, leading her to beating Abi and Franco up and managing to eliminate him that elimination ceremony, with the use of the stolen idol. In the finale, Natasha & Franco are seen back together once more, now both equal. Trivia *Both were the main antagonists of a season. **This is the first romantic relationship in the series between two main antagonists. **Both are also the first main antagonists to reach the final two and appear in all episodes of a season. *Both are confirmed Hollywood actors. *Both are responsible for the highest amounts of eliminations out of any other contestant in the series. *This is the first relationship between a newcomer and an original contestant.